AIM with the Turks
by Rookie of the Turks
Summary: Basically the Turks and some other FF 7 charecters get on AIM and chat...... but about what?


**AIM with the Turks**

Shotgun (F): Anyways I wanna tell a story...

AShinra Soldeirruns away screaming

Shotgun (F):Oooookay... Anyways XD once upon a time-

Rufus: Make it stop, please have mercy on us, don't tell no stories...

Shotgun (F):HEY

Rufus: Tsk tsk... that's no way to talk to me, I'm your Boss remeber?

Shotgun (F):Your'e a royal PAIN in the a-

Rufus:...

Shotgun (F):I'm leaving XP

Later on that night on AIM

Rookie logged on

Rookie: Hello? Anyone here?  
Rookie: -Waits-  
Rookie: -Bumps-  
Rookie: -Whistles-

Kickasspyromaniac logged on

Kickasspyromaniac: Hello Clarise  
Rookie: What? Who are you?  
Kickasspyromaniac: You don't know me, but I know you Mwahahahaha  
Rookie: Your'e freaking me out?  
Kickasspyromaniac: You wanna know what's more scary?  
Rookie: Not really --  
Kickasspyromaniac: I'm gonna ki-  
Rookie: RENO, knock off the crap  
Kickasspyromaniac: I'm... not... R- Alright fine I am Reno XP Took you long enough to figure it out --

I'malive has logged on

I'malive: Rookie, Reno, don't stay on AIM too long ya'll got work tomorrow --  
Kickasspyromaniac: Hey Tseng!

I'malive has logged off

Rookie: What the heck! Did Tseng logged on just to tell us that?  
Kickasspyromaniac: What a waste XP

Mrs.Tseng has logged on

Mrs.Tseng: Ya'll heard the boss, don't stay up to late  
Kickasspyromaniac: Hey Lena, when are ya gonna change your screen name?

Fortunecookie has logged on

Fortunecookie: Hey! Does anyone want their fortune told?  
Mrs.Tseng: Why, is there, something wrong with my screen name?  
Kickasspyromaniac: No... yeah... you could have had a much cooler screen name XP  
Rookie: Like Yellowdragon XD  
Mrs.Tseng: I'm not gonna change my screen name --  
Fortunecookie: Hey, Elena, want your fortune told? XD

Mrs.Tseng has logged off

Fortunecookie: I guess not Xp Hey does anybody want their fortune told? XD

Thewheelchairman has logged on

Thewheelchairman: Hey! Rook, still mad at me? XD  
Rookie: --  
Kickasspyromaniac: Hey boss XD  
Thewheelchairman: Mwahaha, I take that as a yes!  
Rookie: You love making me mad (  
Kickasspyromaniac: Ooooo, boss and Rook are fighting again! Tis gonna be good! LOL  
Rookie: Shove it Reno --  
Kickasspyromaniac: With what and where at  
Thewheelchairman: LOL  
Rookie: Urgh, your sick XP  
Fortunecookie: Does anyone in here want their fortune told?  
Kickasspyromaniac: XD  
Fortunecookie: Yay, Reno wants his fortune told XD  
Kickasspyromaniac: WHAT! No, I don-  
Rookie: XD Yeah tell him his fortune!  
Thewheelchairman: Yes, do so! This shall be intersting XD  
Kickasspyromaniac: -- I hate ya'll  
Fortunecookie: Ooooo dear OO Not good...  
Kickasspyromaniac: OO What? What's not good?

Materiagurl has looged on

Materiagurl: Hey guys!  
Kickasspyromaniac: Well? What does the fortune say?  
Materiagurl: Hey, Reno, if you die can I have your materia?  
Kickasspyromaniac: WHAT! NO!  
Rookie: If you die can I have your gil? XD  
Kickasspyromaniac: I'M NOT GONNA DIE  
Fortunecookie: Ummm, your fortune says otherwise...  
Thewheelchairman: Dun dun dun ..

Yellowdragon has logged on

Rookie: So, Reno! Can I have your gil? D  
Materiagurl: Can I have your materia? XD  
Kickasspyromaniac: You guys are horrible -- What ever shall I do... I wanna live...  
Yellowdragon: ) So Reno, can I like have your car when you die?  
Kickasspyromaniac: I'M GONNA DIE SOON AND ALL YA'LL CARE ABOUT IS GETTING MY MECHANDISE?  
Fortunecookie: Who says anything bout you dying?  
Kickasspyromaniac:WHAT! But you said...  
Fortunecookie: I lied XD  
Kickasspyromaniac: I'm gonna kill you one day --  
Yellowdragon: Drat, I was hoping to get that car too XP  
Kickasspyromaniac: Jee, thanks for the sympathy --  
Yellowdragon: XD  
Rookie: Hey, where's the prez?  
Yellowdragon: He doesn't talk much on AIM, just reads peoples conversations

Baldisbeutiful has logged on

Baldisbeutiful: ...  
Rookie: HEY, STOP PLAYING STALKER AND TALK PREZ  
Thewheelchairman: Thought you were mad at me? XD

Caffieneholic has logged on

Caffieneholic: Hey ya'll! Just got off the phone with Vincent! He's coming to AIM too, just got a new computer XD  
Fortunecookie: YAY!

Notavampire has logged on

Rookie: Hey Vinny  
Kickasspyromaniac: Swell XP

Baldisbeutiful has logged off

Materiagurl: Just got off the phone with Vinny, he says he's having issues with his keyboard oO  
Caffieneholic: Try seeing if the keyboard is plugged to the computer Vincent.  
Yellowdragon: If he can't get his keyboard working then he isn't able to read what the heck you just typed cause---- oo how did he log on if his keyboard aint't working?  
Notavampire: Magic -- And Yuffie stop calling me constantly.  
Materiagurl: Awwww, but you need to talk to someone on your cell!  
Notavampire: Not all the time --

Fortunecookie has logged off

Caffieneholic: Hey, just got off the phone with Tseng! He told me to tell ya'll, not to stay on too long, ya'll got work tomorrow XD  
Kickasspyromaniac: WHO DO HE THINK HE IS? OUR DAD?

I'm alive has logged on

I'malive: No, I don't think I am your dad, you just need to learn TIME MANAGEMENT!  
Rookie: Then what are you still doing up?  
I'malive: I have the right not to answer that --

I'malive has logged off

Kickasspyromaniac: Okay, if Tseng is walking all weird tomorrow, then we... or at least I... know why XD  
Yellowdragon: Hpfm... --

Yellowdragon has logged off

Kickasspyromaniac: Someone's jealous XD  
Materiagurl: I'm going to go st--- I mean, sleep! Good Night XD

Materiagurl has logged off  
Notavampire has logged off  
Caffieneholic has logged off

Kickasspyromaniac: Hey, where is everyone going?  
Rookie: Reno, how many time have I told ya, not to scare people away?  
Kickasspyromaniac: -- You displease me  
Rookie: XD  
Kickasspyromaniac: Thank it's funny? You wait till tomorrow D Mwahahaha  
Thewheelchairman: Dun dun dun XD This shall be interesting!

Kickasspyromaniac has logged off

Rookie: oo

KingLard has just logged on

KingLard: Hey hey hey XD  
Rookie: Great -- I'm out XP

Rookie has looged off

KingLard: Hey President XD We need to order more Lard!

Thewheelchairman has logged off

KingLard: Everyone left? oO

END


End file.
